Lake Pontchartrain
by SlightlyBroken
Summary: Demyx, Axel, and Roxas go on a road trip which soon turns dire. Based off of the song by Ludo. Not a songfic. Rated just incase.


Okay, this is based off of the song it is named after. I'm not sure if I'm proud of it or not. Please ignore any spelling/grammatical errors. I think I got them all, but I can't swear to it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Lake Pontchartrain**

The day was bright as Demyx pulled out of his parents' driveway. He and his two best friends, Axel and Roxas, had graduated a month ago, and they had decided to go on a road trip before they had to go to college. The three friends had loaded up Demyx's Camry with the essentials, clothes and junk food, and started on their whirlwind adventure.

After about half an hour, they had gotten thoroughly lost. Really, (considering Demyx's horrible sense of direction, Axel's backseat-driving, Roxas's amazing ability to be right, and the others' knack for ignoring said ability) their getting lost shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Look, Demyx, let's just get something to eat. We can see if the place has an extra map, and then we can get back on track," Roxas, the voice of reason, suggested.

"Deal," the dirty blonde and the redhead agreed; it was starting to get late, and all were tired of arguing. Within a few minutes, the traveling trio found a quaint, little restaurant just off Route 55. "Crawdaddy's? How much do you want to bet their special is crawfish?" Axel's challenge went unmet as they walked into the restaurant.

A cheery-looking (Don't ask how it can look cheery. It just can.)sign stood in front of the entrance and proclaimed 'Seat yourself, and someone will be with you soon!' Roxas led the way as they did just that. As the sign had promised, a waitress showed up almost immediately.

The blonde woman did not look pleased, to say the least. "My name is Larxene. Complain about me, and I will hunt you down," here she gave a sinister grin. "Here are your menus. The special is, was, and always will be, crawfish. What do you want to drink?" Larxene rounded on the closest customer, Demyx.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… sweet tea," came the frantic reply. What? Larxene is a little scary. Demyx calmed down slightly as the waitress's glare turned to Roxas and Axel who gave orders of Coke and Dr. Pepper, respectively.

The dirty blonde sighed as he looked at the menu in his hands. "Looks like you're stuck with a chicken sandwich, Dem." Axel couldn't help but smirk at his friend's misfortune. Sure he felt bad that the other boy was allergic to the main ingredient of everything on the menu (fish), but it served Demyx right for not listening to him. "You want to give the orders, Rox?"

"Sure," the friends always took turns giving everyone's orders at restaurants. "Crispy, right?" Roxas asked, referring to the day's driver's choice of chicken. When Demyx nodded, he turned to Axel and asked if the redhead wanted to split a special, to which the latter replied positively.

Larxene returned shortly, gave them their drinks, took their orders and menus from Roxas, and disappeared. The next thing heard from her was a screeched, "Xigbar! Order up!"

Roxas's vibrant blue eyes cast about them warily, "Either of you think it's weird that no one else is around?"

"That is kind of creepy," Demyx replied, a bit spooked.

Jade eyes laughed at them, "C'mon, guys, you're bein' paranoid." A disgruntled Larxene came back and plopped down a plate and a literal bucketful of crawfish. She walked away muttering something about "crazy, old pirate" and "see if I smile at customers again" under her breath.

When the boys were ready to pay, they found Larxene behind a counter close to the exit. The trio paid for their food and were about to walk out when Roxas remembered one of the reasons they had decided to stop. "Hey, do you have a map?"

"A map? Sure," she reached beneath the counter and pulled out a folded map and handed it to Demyx, since he was closest.

The group got back on the road when they found that Demyx had been on the right route ("Hah!"). It soon started to storm. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" As if to prove a point, the radio cut out. When it started to work again, it was a strange local show.

"_Come down to Lake Pontchartrain_

_Rest your soul and feed your brain_

_That's where you will get to see_

_Everything the water can be."_

"This is a really creepy song," Roxas said as it continued. The trio soon had to pull over near a Choctaw Motel, to read the map. While there they deliberated which road to take. Once they decided to try the Interstate, they put the map away. Demyx started the car when, suddenly, an old man started pounding on the windshield. The man had long gray hair, yellow eyes, and rotting teeth. The crazed man started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"_Come down to Lake Pontchartrain. Rest your soul, and feed your brain. Free for you and all your friends. Crawfish 'til the bitter end," _as he said the last part his voice had grown malicious. Demyx stomped on the gas and flew down the road as fast as he possibly could. Yet they could still hear the man's cackle as he finished the song. _"Come down to Lake Pontchartrain. Wade to where the shallows break. That's where you will get to see everything the water can be."_

Shortly, the trio saw that the road was closed due to flooding. Demyx turned the Camry around, and Roxas pointed out another road that should lead them out of town. In retrospect, taking that road was probably the worst move they could have made. It was impossible to see the road in the rain.

"Stop!" The sudden outcry caused Demyx to slam on the breaks in a panic. He barely had enough time to register the words on the sign, **Lake Pontchartrain**, before Axel said, "There's someone in the water!"

The redhead jumped out of the car as Roxas screamed, "We have to help him!" Demyx yelled for them to come back.

"What the hell are they doing? There's no one out there!" That was when the dirty blonde haired man heard the song that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Come down to Lake Pontchartrain

Rest your soul and feed your brain

That's where you will get to see

Everything the water can be

Come down to Lake Pontchartrain

Rest your soul and feed your brain

Free for you and all your friends

Crawfish 'til the bitter end

Come down to Lake Pontchartrain

Wade to where the shallows break

That's where you will get to see

Everything the water can be"

It seemed as if the words were coming from the very waters. The lake opened up and pulled Axel and Roxas under the waves. Demyx ran to the waters, intent on saving his friends, but found that Lake Pontchartrain was fighting him with everything it had. He ignored the burning cuts and bruises the freezing water and wind were giving him and finally managed to grab a hold on Axel's shirt. Demyx only got one look at his friend's already lifeless eyes before being battered against a rock and falling unconscious.

* * *

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know:

Sweet tea- tea with a LOT of sugar in it. Common in southern United States. I don't know if it's common anywhere else.  
Crawdaddy- crawdad; crawfish; crayfish; mudbug


End file.
